For The Love Of Mia
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: It is just a normal day at the Shiba House but all goes wrong when Mia's powers get taken by a Nilock!What can happen if  is the ONLY one who can save her. Fan Reguest from Wolfgirl777769! A Jia one-shot! Read and Review! XD


**A/N: Hey everyone! Well here is yet another Fan Request, which just HAPPENS to be a Jia! This fan request if for the AMAZING **_**wolfgirl777769**_**!** **Yay ME! Any way sorry for not posting for a while, and expect it to be like that for a while! As you all probably know I auditioned for America's Got Talent, so I NEED to practice! Please pray for me, and If I make it I will post my FULL name here so you know who I am so you know who to vote for! *hint HINT* JK vote for who you want! But I would be honored if you voted for me! I don't know if I made it yet but I hope to and WILL be practicing! PM me if you want me to email you a link of me and my sister singing the song we sang in the audition!**

**Sorry to ALL of you whom requested a story from me and haven't had it put up yet! I'm working as FAST as I can! Well now on to the STORY! But first the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Ranger Samurai (wish I did, Who DOSENT!) I ONLY own the creativity! Well MOST of it, like I said it is a FAN REQUEST!**

_**For The Love Of Mia**_

It was just another 'normal' day at the Shiba House. Mike was playing his video games, Antonio was working on the Black Box, Emily was reading a book on the couch, Kevin was training in the inside dojo, and Jayden was trying to impress Mia.

The two were outside training with their kanta sticks; they were laughing, talking and having fun.

Jayden was using all kinds of fancy moves on Mia in hopes to impress her, not that he need to. He was already her boyfriend, and the two were in a happy, loving relationship! Full of Love and Respect, but that still didn't stop him from trying. He REALLY loved his Pink Samurai.

Mia was laughing her head off as he tried impressing her. She didn't see the point, but HAD to admit, it WAS pretty impressive. The first time they met laying eyes on one another, they _knew_ they liked each other and they connected instantly.

In fact in the very _first_ battle they fought with one another Jayden made absolutely _sure_ she was safe and protected at ALL times. He even did fancy moves on the Nilock in hopes to swoon her, and she was.

Whenever she was in trouble he was there to pick up the pieces and put her back together again. When she fell he was ALWAYS there catch her _or_ pick her back up!

"Jayden!" squealed Mia when he came up behind her, grabbing her and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close. He then put his chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"What?" he breathed onto her neck as she giggled, his breath dancing across her skin as he began kissing it again.

"Stop, and let go. We have to train." she giggled trying to pull away, but he spun her around so she faced him.

"It's time for a break." he said kissing her lips.

Suddenly the gap sensor went wild and the team came running out mentor following closely behind, as Jayden and Mia pulled apart groaning.

"There is a Nilock in the city! Go rangers!" shouted Mentor as the rangers ran toward the gate.

On the way to the gate they all pulled out their samuraizer shouting, "Go, Go Samurai!" as they drew their symbols in the air running threw them and coming out morphed clad in their ranger suits as they ran out the gate.

The rangers head to the scene and when they get there they find a Nilock resembling the Nilock that stole Emily's along with a ton of others peoples souls!

"I thought we destroyed him!" yelled Emily.

"I did too!" yelled Mike enraged to see the Nilock that took his…. Pardon….. EMILY'S soul and have her almost die along with a TON of others!

"We did destroy him! So….. How did he revive?" asked Kevin.

"It doesn't matter right now. We have to destroy him!" said Mia looking at the others.

They all nod in agreement Jayden then steps up and yells, "Hey you!"

The Nilock turned away from the screaming kid in his hands to look at the red ranger.

"WHAT! Can't you see I'm busy?" yelled the Nilock.

"How did you come back? We destroyed you!" said Jayden looking at the Nilock.

"You didn't destroy me silly rangers." said the Nilock laughing.

"What?" asked Mia looking at Jayden.

"Huh?" said Kevin at the same time.

"How can that be? We DID destroy him!" said Antonio.

"You still don't see it do you? Ha! You pathetic rangers." laughed the Nilock.

"Get what?" asked Mike.

"And who you calling pathetic NILOCK?" screamed Emily angered.

"I'm NOT the same Nilock! You killed my brother and for that I will kill YOU! But first for this child." He laughed turning back to the kid.

"NO!" shouted Mia running up to the Nilock to stop him from hurting the little boy.

"Mia!" yelled the others trying to grab her.

"So it's the Pink one to the rescue. That's a new one!" he laughed at Mia as she charged him.

"If you threaten a child, 'I' most certainly WILL be the one to stop you! Now let him GO!"

The Nilock threw the boy to the side.

"NO!" shouted Mia diving to catch the boy. She caught him and set him down. "RUN!" she yelled and he did so.

"Well, Well, Well! Seems you have a soft spot for children." said the Nilock.

She looked away. She loved children. She was a daycare teacher before she was called to action to protect the world. She wanted to do it to protect the kids from all the evil. She wanted to be a mother one day, with Jayden's baby. She wanted him to be the prince charming she had always dreamed about. She wanted them to be a family. But with this war going on….

"Hit a soft spot didn't I?" laughed the Nilock seeing as to how the pink ranger turned away from his gaze.

She looked up to see him charging at her. She pulled out her sword. They started to fight.

"Mia!" yelled Jayden coming forward but at that moment was sent flying back by a Mogger that appeared before him. "Out of my WAY MOOGERS!" he yelled pulling out his Fire Smasher so that he could finish them quickly.

Mia was still fighting the Nilock as the other rangers were fighting Moggers. They all wanted to get past to help Mia. The Nilock was big. They knew Mia was strong but….. After what that Nilock had said she was pulled out of reality. They could all see that. Eveytime they defeated a group of Moggers and where about to run to help Mia a new and bigger group of Moggers appeared. They were getting angry now.

Mia was good for being hit with such a desire. Something she had wanted for a long time. Something she hoped Jayden would want as well. But even then the Nilock still had the upper hand and every once in a while he would get in a good hit. Mia was getting tired and so was the Nilock.

"Well time to use 'MY' special power!" laughed the Nilock as his arms began to stretch and the hands turned into suction cups.

The arms stretched and stretched until they found and latched onto Mia.

"MIA!" shouted Jayden finally destroying the last of his never ending Moggers and ran toward Mia.

"What?" she screamed looking at them as he sent a pulse of electricity threw his arms shocking her.

"MIA" yelled Jayden again pulling out his sword and trying to slash through the arms but it just deflected it as he was shocked and sent flying back into a building.

By then the others had also finished off there Moggers and went running to help Jayden and Mia.

"Now to take you're powers Pinky!" he laughed again as he turned off the electricity flow that was going through Mia and began sucking out her powers instead.

"Mia!" Jayden yelled scrambling up from the ruble and running to help his Mia.

Mia was screaming as her powers were being taken away from her and felt herself weakening. She was beginning to feel tired. All her powers were almost gone. The others tried to get the Nilock off Mia but he used her power against them as he was draining it.

As the last of her powers was drained she fell to the ground de-morphing. Jayden ran up to catch her as she fell to the ground. Before she even hit the ground she was in a DEEP sleep.

"Mia!" yelled Jayden as the others came running up.

The arms of the Nilock released their hold on Mia and flew back to him. He laughed at the rangers and disappeared threw a Gap returning to the Netherworld.

They took Mia back to the Shiba House and laid her in the infirmary. She was comfortable at least in her sleep.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jayden angered at everything and everyone at the very moment.

At that moment an arrow was shot into the infirmary. There was a note pasted to the arrow and it read this-

_ Red Ranger,_

_There is only one way to save that pink ranger of yours. And that one way is to defeat me! Only you red ranger can save her. You must defeat me alone. I will be waiting at the place I took her powers. You must duel me alone and defeat me alone in order to take her powers back. You shall meet me in that spot in 1 hour and come ALONE! We will duel one on one if that isn't already clear. Now hurry up I won't wait forever! And neither can that Pink Pest you love and care for so much!_

"WHAT?" he yelled reading the note again to make sure he read right. How dare he call Mia a pest! He WILL fight the Nilock alone. And he WILL WIN!

He ran out the door dropping the note as the others called after him.

'_I'll save you Mia my love. If it is the last thing I do, I PROMISE I will save you!' _thought Jayden as he ran.

The Nilock was there when Jayden got there. He was angry all over again.

"Welcome red ranger. Got my note did you?" he laughed.

Jayden growled and yelled, "How DARE you call Mia a Pest! You are the only pest I know!"

"Well! Fight me then red ranger! To SAVE your beloved Mia." he laughed as he said _beloved_.

Jayden's face went red with rage but he pulled out his samuraizer and yelled, "Samuraizer!" he flipped the samuraizer open. "Go, Go Samurai!" and with that he drew his symbol in the air and ran threw it coming out clad in his Ranger suit. He continued to run as he came out and pulled out his sword, charging at the Nilock.

"Well aren't you a persistent one!" he said charging Jayden.

They fought and fought and FOUGHT! The battle was close many times. At one point the both though _'Who is going to win?'_!

Jayden charged at him and yelled, "Fire Smasher!" and charged it up slicing the Nilock in half. The monster was destroyed.

Mia woke up when her power returned and shot up.

"MIA!" yelled Emily running to her side.

"Where's Jayden?" asked Mia looking around fear in her eyes.

At that moment Jayden walked in and smiled at her. He went to her side immediately. "I am SO glad you're OK Mia!" he said hugging her close.

"I knew you'd save Me." she smiled at him and he kissed her forehead.

"I did too! I'd do anything for you Mia." he said.

Emily smiled and said, "Awwwww! For The Love Of Mia."

**THE END!**

**Yay I finally finished when I started this about…. 2 months ago! Well I hope you all liked it! Please review, I worked really hard on this! BYE! :) XD**


End file.
